The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting device in which a cap comprising a flat, transparent widow is arranged on a support which supports a light-emitting semiconductor device, said cap being hermetically sealed to the support and said window being provided with a lens. The invention also relates to a light-emitting device manufactured by means of the method in accordance with the invention and comprising a support on which there is arranged a light-emitting semiconductor device and a cap which is arranged on the support and which is hermetically sealed thereto, said cap comprising a window with a lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,847 discloses a method where a hemispherical lens is secured on a window formed by a flat glass plate by means of a suitable bonding material. The known method has drawbacks in that the correct alignment of the lens with respect to the semiconductor device situated within the envelope is difficult and time-consuming and in that very severe requirements must be imposed on the bonding material in order to prevent discoloration or deterioration of the bonding strength in the course of time.